These Days, I Haven't Been Sleeping
by swimtothemusic12194
Summary: "Every freaking time I have something good going for me, the girl always gets pissed off about how my best friend is a girl who they all think is in love with me, though I know that's just bullshit." Danny screws up his and Sam's friendship. Will he ever right it again? Changed rating to Mature cuz I realized that later chapters are risque. PP happened, but Sam never kissed Danny
1. Walking Out

**A/N I'm having major writers block for my Rose/Scorpius ff "I Am Mystery". So I decided to bust out this old DP ff that I wrote last year. It's really corny because it was when I was first starting. Also, it's not complete either. So far only three, possibly four chapters. Hopefully I can end it! Sorry! PLEASE R&R!**

**3 swimmer**

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

Oh my god! Oh my god, this could NOT be happening. Danny was my best friend! He knew every last thing about me (well, except for the fact that I was madly, deeply in love with him). Now he was blaming his whole break-up on ME?

"God, Sam!" Danny screamed. "Why can't you NOT ruin my relationship for once? Every freaking time I have something good going for me, the girl always gets pissed off about how my best friend is a girl who they all think is in love with me, though I know that's just bullshit. But, of course, they just walk out on me anyways! Can't you just tell them the truth? That you aren't in love with me! And that they should stay with me!"

Really? Really. This kid is beyond thick. But, even so, I can feel the waterworks and pain building up inside me, about to explode.

"No, Danny! I can't! God! You're so blind and thick and – and … Ugh! I'm never talking to you again!" As I screamed the last word, my voice broke and the tears started to pour. It's fine though, because he couldn't see them as I ran as fast as I could away from him, my shoes slapping the pavement and my breath catching in my throat.

I had loved that boy since forever, and I thought we could be soul mates. How could I be so stupid? Even at 20 and in college (with him and Tuck) I couldn't help but love him completely. God, I was such a romantic.

As I ran into my dorm room, Jazz, my roommate/best girl friend/ number 2 (now number 1) confidant, was there waiting.

"Oh, Sam!" she gasped. "Oh, no. No, no, no. That boy! How could he do this to you?"

She knew already. She completely understood me and what had the potential in making me upset (ok, really the ONLY thing/person that could make me upset).

One thing that I absolutely love about Jazz is that, even though Danny is her little brother, she'll ALWAYS take me side.

"Do you want me to call him up and put him in his place?" she asked as she stroked my hair.

I was now laying face down on my bed, crying my eyes out on my pillow.

"No! Please! I told him I wasn't talking to him ever again. And I don't want to drag you into this, because you're his sister and I know I screwed things up bad," I choked out between my muffled sobs.

"Oh. Oh, dear."

She took me into her arms and started to rock me. She's gotten in down to an art because I started to calm down right away.

I've guess I've cried over Danny, to Jazz, so much since becoming friends with her that it's just second nature.

"I know! How bout you and I have a movie night?" she suggested. "I have your favorites! Despicable Me, Horton Hears a Who, Up, and all four Pirates of the Caribbean movies." When I looked up, I saw a devilish grin on her face. She knew I couldn't turn kid movies down.

"Ok!" brightening just a little.

**Danny's POV**

_**Some hours later**_

I was sitting at the local bar with Tuck, wallowing in my depression, or anger, or guilt (whatever you want to call these messed up feelings inside of me). Both of us being 21, we were legally allowed to sit in this goddamn bar. Sometimes we'd come here with Sam and…

_No. No, you are not thinking about her again!_

"I was such an idiot," I mumbled.

"Yes. Yes you were," Tuck agreed. "You know, even though I'm a guy, I agree with Sam on this one."

"What? No, wait. I was talking about letting Trina go."

"DUDE!" Tucker slapped me.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"For being even more of an idiot," he stated. "You know EXACTLY why you let Trina go."

He was right, which is scary because usually Tucker is never good at deciphering my moods/feelings.

I had let Sam go. That was the real reason. I took all the anger at myself and let it out on the one person who knew every single last detail about me.

I loved Sam, ever since I met her. I could never tell her because I knew she'd NEVER talk to me ever again. Though, now, that didn't even matter all that much, since those were the last words she screamed at me before walking away.

"Fuck," I said as I let my head fall onto the bar top. It hurt, but I deserved it. "I screwed everything up so fucking bad, didn't I?"

"That would be an understatement," Tuck replied. "You would have to be the biggest jackass on the face of the planet. Also, the dumbest. No offense."

"Ugh," I moaned. I couldn't disagree. "My life sucks."

"Why don't you just apologize?" he inquired. "She forgives you. Blah, blah, blah. You go back to trying to ignore your feelings for her by dating other girls. All good."

"But it's not. You didn't see the pure hatred and hurt in her eyes. I don't think that I could ever get that picture out of my head."

"Maybe you should give her some space then," he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"_Cuz baby you're a firework! Go on, let your colors burst!"_

Tuck's phone started blaring Katy Perry's Firework. One guess who it was. Jazz.

How my best friend ended up with my sister, I'll never know. I didn't mind it though since Tuck is a good guy.

"Uh huh," he responded to her question. "Um... yeah…" he said hesitantly as he glanced at me for a second.

"Do you want me to bring over a veggie pizza?"

Veggie pizza? Jazz would not get that as her first option. She must be with Sam. My heart leapt at the thought of Sam and then became very depressed again.

"Double Chocolate Chip Ice Cream? All for HER? That doesn't sound like her at all," Tucker replied, worry coloring his tone and his face when he looked at me again.

_Oh, God! What have I don't? Sam ONLY eats healthy(ish) things. If she has ice cream, she always gets soy. How the fuck did I mess her up this bad?_

"That bad? Really? Ok. I'll be over in a bit," Tuck said and then paused. "Um, Jazz, sweetheart. I don't think I can stop him."

Great, even Jazz didn't want to see me.

"Ok, ok. I love you too. Bye," and he hung up. "Let's go, king of gloom."

_**30 Minutes Later**_

We had just gotten to Sam and Jazz's dorm room when Jazz stepped out and shut the door behind her.

After glaring at me, she looked at Tuck.

"Thanks baby. I don't want to take her out, and her favorite pizza place doesn't deliver."

"It's not a problem. Anything to help her out," he responded.

That, of course, turned her attention right back to me.

_Shit._

"Do you understand that you're the biggest prat on the face of the planet?" she hissed at me. Then pity washed over her from the look on my face. "Danny, we all know that you like her. Well, except her. But that doesn't count. How could you hurt her like that?"

"I don't know Jazz," I replied trying to hold back frustrated tears. "God, I feel like shit. I wish I could fix this, but I know she doesn't want to listen to me, let alone see me."

Jazz just sighed, nodded, and then hugged me.

"I have to go back before she comes looking for me. Thanks again guys. I owe you." And with that she slipped back into the room that held the only girl I've ever loved.


	2. Broken Hearts Need To Mend

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

I left the window open that night. Going to college in California has its perks.

It was a relatively cool night, just mine and Jazz's room was stuffy and still smelled strongly of pizza and popcorn.

I was a deep sleeper. My mother told me I always was. This night my dream was about a dance back in high school. I had been here before. It was senior year prom, and I was dancing with Danny to the last slow song of the evening.

We had decided to go together to the dance, as friends of course. We thought it'd be more fun that way.

This all really happened in real life, so why was I dreaming about it three years later? I wasn't sure. What happened next didn't actually happen, though I kick myself for not doing it.

My head was on his chest with tiredness setting in. When had he gotten so tall? He then put his hand under my chin and lifted it to look in my eyes. As I looked back into his, all I could see was pure love and joy, exactly how I felt right then. Was he reciprocating my feelings for him?

And then he leaned in and kissed me with all the love in him. I kissed back with just as much, if not more, love that I had. He wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me closer and I threw my arms around his neck.

It was then that I woke up crying. My body was freezing even though I could feel the sweat beaded on my forehead. Then I wasn't cold anymore, but my room was. I went and closed the window, but that didn't do anything to the freezing temperature.

That's when I started bawling. Usually I accounted freezing temperatures to Danny in his ghost form, but that couldn't be it now because he was never coming back to me. I guess he was what I wanted the most now, so much it hurt. So much that now I was hallucinating that he was there.

With tears still pouring down my face, I turned on my iTunes on my Mac and put on a song that I had, but never listened to because I hate country. Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" played out through the speakers as I just curled up in my desk chair and cried my heart out. Thank God tomorrow (well, I guess technically today) is Saturday. I can wallow in my self-pity and anger.

**Danny's POV**

_**Same Night**_

That night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing Sam's pain torn face.

So I shifted to ghost form and flew to Sam's dorm. I floated through her wall and I saw her sleeping form.

Sam's a deep sleeper, so I decided I'd be safe and that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I wish I could know what she was dreaming about.

Wait! That's just it! I've done this before, went inside her mind to see what she was dreaming about.

So, still in ghost form, I entered Sam's body.

It was dark and we were in a fancy hall. There were a lot of people dancing to a slow song. This looked like our senior prom, three years ago. I wonder why Sam was dreaming about it now. I thought she'd be dreaming about how much she loathed me.

Hiding behind a nearby table, I looked out to the crowd. I remembered this song. It was the last slow song of the night and I had danced it with Sam. I had planned on telling her that I loved her, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin the perfect dance.

Then I spotted us dancing. I remember how beautiful she was and how perfect that moment was. I wished I had kissed her.

As I watched the memory of us dancing, I realized something was different. Then I saw it. We were kissing. My dream come true, but why was Sam dreaming about it? She doesn't like me like that, does she?

_Uh oh. _Sam was waking up. That was my cue to leave her body.

When I got out, still invisible, I realized she was crying. Hard.

Why was she crying? She must be upset that I kissed her, even if it was her dream.

_Well, maybe it was a nightmare. It would make more sense._

She was shaking (I must have made the room cold, damn) and crying. She got out of bed and closed the window. The coldness didn't cease because I was still a ghost.

There was a break in her crying for the whole space of a second, then it became straight up bawling.

I felt like shit, seeing her like this. I couldn't change back, though. She'd probably end up screaming and being even angrier at me that I snuck in.

So instead, I watched her go to her laptop and open her iTunes. Then came on a song I knew but never imagined she would have. After all, it's COUNTRY. She NEVER listens to country if she can prevent it. I listened to the lyrics and her sobs.

Why does she feel like this? I watched her for the rest of the night. She fell back asleep in her chair, so I picked her up and laid her back in her bed and pulled the sheets up around her. Then I went to look at her iTunes.

What I saw shocked. She had a playlist filled with songs like the first. What surprised me the most was that they were mainly country and some pop songs. Far different from Sam's usual music. She had labeled the playlist 'My Broken Heart – For Danny'. When I checked to see when she'd created it, I was in more shock. She'd made this years ago and had just kept adding to it.

_Maybe, maybe she does like me after all. I better not set my hopes too high though._

I, Danny Fenton, had just figured out the perfect plan to win Sam's heart. Thank God I had three weeks till Christmas


	3. Tiffany Blue

**Chapter 3**

**Danny's POV**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"How is she doing, Jazz?" I asked my sister. It had been two weeks since the incident, and Sam was avoiding me as is I was the plague. 'Course, I still came by her room every night to watch her sleep. I never entered her dreams since that first night. I felt I was invading her privacy. She still woke up crying sometimes, and shivering.

Thank goodness it was December because it was slightly cooler in Cali (not as cool as Amity Park would be though) and Sam had just accounted her freezing room to that.

"She's… well…" Jazz hesitated.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"She's a lot worse," Jazz admitted.

_Could it be? She seemed better in her sleep. But she had been covered with blankets._

"She won't speak to almost anyone. And she refuses to say your name. And she barely eats anymore."

_Oh, no. What have I done?_

"I thought by giving her space, she'd be happier!" I said, pounding my fist onto the table.

"Danny!" Jazz and Tuck exclaimed. I already had my head in my hands. No, making a scene in a public place wouldn't solve my problems.

Then Jazz turned to Tucker. "Weirder thing still is that all she listens to is like Taylor Swift because she feels like she can 'relate'," Jazz told Tuck.

"Are you serious? She used to hate country. Wow," Tuck responded.

"And she refuses to turn off 'Back to December'. It's as if she's trying to send Danny a message, though I'm not sure how she will if Danny doesn't even get to see her."

I snapped my head up. I knew that song. I listened to it a few nights ago when I saw that she played it about fifty times. It made me feel bad about what I did.

Just one more week and then things would be ok. _Hopefully._

**Sam's POV**

_**Christmas Day**_

Mmm. Christmas in Cali. What a lovely feeling.

"Sammy!" Jazz giggled jumping on my bed to wake me up. "Merry Christmas! Now come! Let's open presents!"

I jumped out of bed laughing. I haven't laughed in three weeks and it felt good.

I'm going to be absolutely happy today. I owe everyone that at least.

I bounded over to mine and Jazz's mini tree and saw presents from Jazz. We both started tearing paper away from gifts.

Since I had stopped being COMPLETELY goth after high school, Jazz had gotten me an outfit that was both girly and edgy. Also, a purse that was purple and black, just how I liked it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jazz screamed as she tackled me to the ground.

I had gotten Jazz an iPad with apps, music, and books that Jazz would love already on it.

"Thanks to you too!" I laughed.

"Hey look! Here's a present for you!" Jazz said surprised.

So it mustn't be from her. I took it in my hand. It was a Tiffany blue box!

Who would buy me something from Tiffany's besides my parents? And I'm seeing them later…

I opened the box and gasped. It was a diamond the size of a quarter, carved into a heart. There was a tiny clasp on the side, so I opened it. It was a locket! And a tiny piece of paper fell out.

I opened the paper and it said, "'_I gave my heart away a long time ago. And I never really got it back.' Merry Christmas, Sam. Keep my hear safe, it always belonged to you."_

I hadn't realized it, but I was crying. Jazz pointed it out when she hugged me around my shoulders.

"Oh, honey! It's beautiful. So romantic! Don't cry, sweetie. But who sent it?"

"That's just it," I whispered. "I have no clue."

Jazz looked confused. Right at that moment Tucker and Danny arrived via the wall.

"Merry Christmas Jasmine Fenton! Love of my life!" Tuck proclaimed while picking Jazz up and spinning her in a circle as she giggled.

"And you, Samantha Manson! Always lovely to see your beautiful face!" as he hugged me, making me laugh.

I looked over Tuck's shoulder and saw Jazz and Danny hugging and laughing. He glanced up and saw me looking at him. I quickly averted my eyes as Tucker let go.

I then looked back at the box in my hand.

"Hey Tucker! Danny! Check out what Sam just got!" Jazz said excitedly. They both looked at the necklace.

"Wow Sam! Who gave you that?" Tuck exclaimed.

"I have no clue," I admitted.

"It's really beautiful. It suits you perfectly," Danny commented.

"Th-Thanks," I stuttered out. I look up at Danny and it seemed like her really meant it. There was something else in his eyes that I just couldn't place, and then he looked towards Jazz and Tuck.

"Hey! Presents, Tuck!"

"Oh, right! Thanks man!"

Tucker and Danny proceed to give presents to Jazz and me.

Tucker got me four tickets to be redeemed to any concert of my choice.

Danny's present, though, surprised me. He gave me a jeweled case with a mix cd that said, "To Sam. Merry Christmas. Love Danny."

"Thought you could use some new music," he said in my ear. I just nodded, too distracted, running my fingers over and over the "Love Danny".

Then I surprised myself and him by wrapping my arms around him and giving him a hug.

After his initial shock, he hugged me back.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for all my dumbassness? Because I am really, really, really sorry. I can't ever forgice myself for doing all this to you. I'd take everything back if I could," Danny started babbling in my ear.

"Shh," I replied, looking into his beautiful blue eyes and placing my hand on his cheek. "Of course I forgive you. But don't blame yourself, please."

"No guarantees, " he smiled.

Oh, it's good to see him again. It's wonderful to see him smile. I've missed it so much. I guess I never really knew how much until this moment. Butterflies invaded my stomach and we both started blushing.

"Hey! You girls need to get changed for the whole family get together at the hotel tonight," Tuck stated.

That's right! The Fentons, Foleys and my family had all flown in from Amity Park so they could spend Christmas and New Years with us. God, I really love Christmas.

**Danny's Pov**

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Tuck and I got to the girls' room around 5 so we could all drive to the hotel. Jazz let us in and we had to still wait a bit for Sam.

We could hear her music playing, which made me smile. She was listening to my mix.

Jazz smiled too. "She's been listening to it all day. And singing to it, too. I think she really loves it. I have a feeling things are going to be okay again."

"Thanks, Jazz."

And then Sam came out of her room looking brighter and happier than she had been for the past few weeks.

"Hey guys! Oh, Jazz, do you want to take separate cars in case you and Tuck want to leave early or anything?" Sam asked with a wink.

_Ew. Mental picture, not pleasant._

Jazz just blushed, but Tucker retorted back, "You just want an excuse to drive your car."

"Well maybe, since I never get to drive it on campus."

"Ok, ok. Jazz and I will go in my car and you can take Danny."

With a punch on the arm from Tucker and a wink from my sister, the two lovebirds left.

Thank god Sam hadn't seen; she had run back to her room to grab her keys.

When she came back out, I finally got a good look at her.

_Thank you, Jasmine. _ God, she was so beautiful, but also a bit sexy. God. And just look at her smile.

My heart started racing and my mind started imagining us in compromising situations.

_No, Danny. Stop thinking like that! She wouldn't want that!_

"Hey," she said, breaking my train of thought. "Can you help me put this necklace on? I can't get the latch."

"Huh, wha- Oh! Sure!" I replied, latching the beautiful necklace around her neck. I touched her smooth skin and just wanted to kiss her there, at the hollow of her neck. But I couldn't.

"So. Who's the lucky guy who bought you that?" I asked her. (It was me, obviously). I made sure to look completely oblivious and purely curious, letting none of my happiness show.

"Hm. I'm not sure," she replied, caressing the stone. "I guess I should be kinda freaked out since I was given a diamond necklace by some random person who claims that I've had their heart for a while."

_She looks cute when she rambles._

"Do you know who it could be?" she asked, suspicious, effectively drawing me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh, nope. No clue," making sure I looked like I meant it. She kept looking at me suspiciously. "Hey, maybe we should get going. Don't want to let people wonder if we fell in a ditch or anything."

"Yeah… Ditch…" Sam mumbled

We got into her Mustang (which I am tempted to steal from her because I love it) and went on our way.

"Hey, put this in for me," Sam told me after about a minute.

_I know what I'd like to put into her… No! Bad Danny!_

Shaking my head to clear away the thoughts, I threw in my CD for her and skipped to a song I really liked.

"Hmm," Sam mused.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Just the song. I didn't think it'd be your first choice," she ventured.

"Hey, Lady Antebellum has some pretty great music," I laughed, as their 'Friday Night" crooned from her speakers. "Plus Jazz said you started listening to country, so I thought the least I could do was introduce you to the country songs that are worthwhile. Not some sad, lonely, country song. Some good, happy country that you can jam to. Like I do."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Hey hey, you know perfectly well I enjoy my share country. Just be happy that this whole thing isn't country."

"Haha, touché," she offered.

We jammed out the rest of the drive, both of us singing rather loudly and off key (on purpose).

_Man did I love this girl._

**A/N Ok, so this is the end of Chapter 3. (The end I just wrote now, not last year. Hence why the Lady Antebellum song mentioned is from this year.)**

**I'm not sure if I should finish this or not. Please review and tell me what you think so far and if you want to see the rest! Please please please!**


	4. Christmas Must Mean Something More

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all who have reviewed so far! If you've been to my page, it's easy to see that my passion lies in RosexScorpius from HP ff, but Danny and Sam hold a very dear place in my heart.**

**I am still getting people favoring and following even though I haven't updated in months! (Sorry, by the way. This pesky little thing called life has gotten in the way). **

**Anyway, I've known all along I've wanted to write this chapter. So please enjoy! And give feedback! Muchos apreciantes!**

**PS I had written part of this chapter as one long one, but felt it'd be better as two separate ones.**

**ENJOY (and I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form)**

**Danny's POV**

When Sam and I finally arrived at the hotel where our parents were staying, we made our way to the suite Sam's parents were staying in. (Hey, sometimes it's nice to have lots of room for holiday get-togethers). To say it was a hotel room is an understatement. It was like a mini 2 bedroom apartment, with a full kitchen and a dining room table.

After greeting the parents and settling down on the couch in the living room area that even had a Christmas tree in the corner, I handed all my presents over to Sam to put under the tree.

"Seriously, Danny? Are your legs broken?" she joked. "You have to be the laziest person alive."

"I resent that! What about Tuck?" I laughed as Tuck shouted a "HEY!" from the kitchen area.

We were all sitting around, catching up, when there was a knock at the door. Sam, Jazz, Tuck, and I all looked at each other while mine and Sam's parents just smiled at one another.

"Tucker," my mother called to him, "would you be a dear and get the door?"

Always willing to please my parents, he jumped right up and rushed to answer the door. "Mom! Dad!" we heard him exclaim and we all smiled excitedly at each other.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Jazz inquired of both sets of parents that were in the room.

"Maybe," Mrs. Mason smiled secretively. It was so good to see that they had started getting along after so long. Maybe it had taken me inevitably saving the world, but you don't see me complaining.

_Good thing I brought the Foley's presents to be taken back with Mom and Dad_. After greeting Mr. and Mrs. Foley we all settled down again for a small cocktail hour and continued catching up.

"Sammie, dear," her mother touched her arm to get her attention. "Who gave you that beautiful locket? All eyes turned to look at Sam and the locket as she turned a brilliant shade of crimson from the attention.

"No clue, Mom. It never said who the giver was, though it's killing me to know."

"It must have cost a fortune," Mrs. Mason replied as she glanced at me with eye brows raised. No one was looking at her, thankfully, so I was the only one to catch the exchange. She must know how I felt about her daughter. I glanced down a bit guiltily and then looked back at her. She had a small smile that I could tell she was trying to contain a full blown-dead giveaway smile.

"I'm still in slight shock that someone would spend this much on me."

"They must think very highly of you then, sweetheart."

Sam just smiled at her mom, hopeful. Mrs. Mason just smiled back as everyone else in the room also smiled at the mother-daughter exchange and went back to conversation. Sam kept stroking the locket absentmindedly as I engaged Mr. Mason on the state of the family business.

"Well, I finally got my head out of my ass and seeked out Sam's grandmother for advice on how it should be run. I never realized how brilliant she is! I'm afraid if I hadn't gone to her then I would have run the company to the ground. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with it all, though. I have a lot of promising talent, but I really would like it to stay in the family. But I know that that isn't Sammie's passion and I've accepted that I can't push her into anything," he kept talking about it as if his life depended on telling Danny everything that was happening. "By the way, Daniel, aren't you a business major?"

"I am, sir. With my whole dream of being an astronaut being easily fulfilled by being half ghost, I figured I could keep it more of a hobby than a career."

"Well, son, we are opening a branch out here soon. Maybe you'd like to intern while getting your masters? We pay for the schooling of our interns if they are attempting to complete their masters."

My whole face lit up at the prospect of having real world experience right out of undergrad. "That would be brilliant, Mr. Mason! Thank you!" I gushed as I shook his hand. This day was the best, so far.

After about half an hour, Mom stood up. "Well, we better get going if we want to make it to dinner." We all grabbed our jackets and made our way out of the door and opted for walking to the on-resort restaurant. The night was very pleasant and it wasn't too far a walk.

We opted for the hibachi dinner as it was a night of having fun. Afterwards, we made our way back to the room, all a little tipsy due to both the cocktail hour/catch-up and dinner. We all sat in a circle on the couches, arm chairs, and floor as the gifts were handed out.

The tearing of wrapping paper, excited squeals, and unending thank you's filled the air as everyone unwrapped their presents.

Once everyone was done and the hugs were finished being passed around, everyone started fiddling with their new possessions. But I was still waiting on Sam and her reaction, though it didn't seem to be coming. Everyone kept glancing between me and her before Jazz's eyes got really wide, "Sam! What's that?!" as she pushed Sam slightly forward and grabbed a thin, silver wrapped package that Sam had missed.

It seemed to me that everyone in the room let out a slight sigh as they realized Sam had simply misplaced my gift (they were all in on this one).

Confused, Sam tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She pulled out a small bundle of papers and opened them up. Letting out a gasp, she dropped the papers and covered her hands with her mouth.

"Sam?! What is it?" Jazz asked. She knew what was on the papers but not why Sam had reacted that way.

Sam just shook her head back and forth, disbelieving. "It's a receipt for two plane tickets to Florida and two tickets for a 2 week, all inclusive trip to Disneyworld!" she said excitedly.

She looked at me, "Danny?! What are you thinking?! We're in college! We can't afford 2 weeks at Disney! It's amazing, and I love it, but I hate to see you break your bank."

"It's ok!" I laughed at her reaction. "The CEOs at Disney had found out about the saving the world thing and have been bothering me non-stop on giving me and a guest a week free vacation there! Don't worry about it! So really, I'm only paying for 1 week, and I'm using all the money I had saved up from the donations "for my troubles" from everyone."

She tackled me in a hug. "I figured with what I jackass I was to you, it was the least I could do. You've always talked about wanting to go, so I figured it's the best way to start making it up to you! And don't worry, it gets better!"

"How can it possibly get any better?!" Sam wondered as tears of joy were streaming down her face. She looked up at me, waiting for me to go on.

"While I'm paying for you to come with me, everyone here is tagging along!" The look on her face was absolutely priceless and waiting this long to tell her.

"What?!" she scrambled to her feet. She looked around at everyone nodding their heads and smiling at her.

"We have three weeks until school starts again, so I figured that would give us enough time to come back and still be ready for spring semester."

"This. Is. The. Best. Present. EVER!" Sam screamed as she pulled me to my feet so she could hug me while jumping up and down.

**Sam's POV**

_**5 Days Later**_

We were finally on our way to Disney! I could barely contain my excitement as Danny laughed in the seat beside me and Jazz and Tuck looked on in amusement from across the aisle.

All of our parents were somewhere behind us, but we had found 4 seats near the front as they all knew I wanted to book it out once we were allowed to.

After about 6 hours flying and finally landing, I was out the door with Danny, Jazz, and Tuck trying to keep up as they called to our parents that they'd meet us at the baggage claim.

Once I got to the atrium, I stopped dead in my tracks which caused the three of them to crash into me.

"They have a hotel _in_ the airport?!" I screeched as I stared in awe at the inside balconies all around us.

"Um, yeah, Sam," Danny laughed as he straightened himself out. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me to baggage claim. I was silently freaking out over the fact that he was holding my hand like it was the most natural thing in the world to do (and, strangely, it did feel natural). We had held hands like this before, but with everything that's been happening between us (he was bringing to Disney for crying out loud) my heart started to beat erratically.

After claiming our luggage, we walked across the road to the parking garage to rent cars for the two weeks. All the parents got one car, and the 4 of us got another.

Danny plugged the destination into the built-in GPS and we led the way to the resort. I was still giddy with excitement that just seemed to keep growing as we got closer and closer to the Disneyworld "boarder". Once we crossed it, it took everything in me to keep from screaming. I felt like a little kid.

"Sam," Danny smirked at me, "if I didn't know better, I would think you're a 6 year-old instead of a 21 year-old college student."

I smacked him as I kept bouncing in my seat and Jazz and Tucker were in hysterics just laughing at our interaction.

"Ow! Fuck, Sam! That hurt!" Danny whined as we _finally_ pulled up to the gate of our resort and got buzzed in. We pulled around to the check in area and Danny got out. "Ok, you guys just hang out for a bit while I check us in. Don't do anything stupid. _Please._"

After he walked through the sliding doors, I got out of the car and ran out from the overhang so I could see the whole hotel.

"Which one is this one again?" I asked Jazz as she came over to me as our parents pulled up to check in as well.

"This one is the Contemporary. You see that rail line?" she asked me as she pointed to a huge cement rail line that seemed to go directly into the building itself and lead away to somewhere. I nodded. "It's a monorail line. That one runs directly into the hotel," _Nailed it. _"And from there it eventually leads to the Magic Kingdom, after passing through 3 other resorts. Technically, it would be shorter to just walk to the park, but if you're lazy, or want to see the other resorts in passing, it's a nice ride. And it goes from the park directly back here."

"Seriously?!" I squealed. "Jazz, can you take my picture? Please?! I want to document my first time here!"

She laughed and agreed.

Once Danny came back, I skipped back to the car as Jazz followed me, laughing. He gave me a curious glance and then figured out that I had wanted to look around a little.

"So now can we go in and unpack and explore?!" I badgered him.

He smiled at me warmly, "Not just yet. We have to move the car over to where we're staying." I looked at him confused as he held my door open for me and I got in.

He pulled the car around as our parents followed behind, and we parked in a different area by a different building that was connected to the Contemporary by a walkway bridge on the 5th floor.

"What's this one?" I asked Jazz.

"This one's Bay Lake Towers. We've never stayed in these before; they're _a lot_ nicer and a bit more expensive. And since corporation is paying for half our stay, I figured "Why not?". After unloading all the luggage, we all followed Danny into the lobby.

"Holy cow!" Jazz exclaimed. "Now I see why you have to swipe your key card to get in here! The Contemporary is awesome in itself, but this is amazing!"

The lobby looked like a very ritzy, expensive apartment building lobby. We all looked around with wide eyes in wonderment as Danny watched us, beaming.

"C'mon gang. Wait till you see the rooms."

We all followed him to the elevators and rode up, up, up to the 10th floor. Jazz, Tuck, Danny, and I were sharing a room, while each set of parents had their own rooms.

As we all split up, Danny did a dramatic opening of our door and I barreled him down to get past him and into the room.

The entry way was a small hallway with a coat closet and a sliding door that lead to a small bathroom that had a shower in it. If this bathroom looked this awesome, I couldn't wait to see everything else. After whipping around the corner, we walked into a kitchen/dining/living room area. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the ground in astonishment.

I might have been from a very well-to-do family, but I was still amazed by how Disney had went to such lengths to provide a full home feel to these rooms, no, apartments. I squealed and ran to the window. The window turned out to actually be sliding glass doors the opened to a small balcony. Ours looked out over the pool and small lake. It was beautiful. There were no words for how I was feeling. Tucker ran up next to me to look out over the balcony.

"Dude! This is so sweet! Great pick!" Tucker slapped Danny on the back.

"This is going to be the best New Year's Eve ever!" Jazz squealed as she squeezed Danny around the waist in a hug that only Jasmine Fenton could give.

"Best Christmas present EVER!" I threw my arms around him and squeezed him to death as he squeezed right back. Then, he picked me up and spun me in a circle while laughing. _Yes, things were getting back to the way they were supposed to be_.

My mom came in at this point, "Oh! You guys have an amazing view!" she gushed. "Ours is the same. You should see the view from the Fentons' and the Foleys' rooms. Just as superb!"

She didn't need to tell me twice as I elbowed my way through everyone and ran out the door as they followed, laughing. I ran into the Fentons', screamed a "Hello" and ran to their balcony. My eyes grew huge. _They have a view of the park! They can see the castle._

I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around, "We can see the castle from here!"

Everyone enjoyed my enthusiasm and it was catching.

"Ok, everybody," Danny called to all of us to get our attention before it got too diverted with unpacking and exploring. "It is currently 3 pm. We have reservations at the All-You-Can-Eat buffet at the Boardwalk Resort at 7. So we want to leave no later than 6:30. Everyone meet in the lobby at 6:15. For now, though, feel free to do whatever you like."

I looked at him with huge eyes. He was pulling out all the stops. _Why?_ A little voice in my head kicked in. _Who cares right now? Don't worry about._ I thought back. At least this wasn't out loud.

The four of us wandered back to our room to figure out sleeping arrangements.

We hadn't explored the bedrooms yet, so we walked into one and saw it had a huge king sized bed, another balcony, a huge bathroom area that had a tub that had shutters that opened up to the bedroom and a separate toilet and shower area. The room itself was huge and magnificent.

"I think Tuck and Jazz should have this room," I said. They all looked at me shocked. "What? We don't need to do the whole 'boys in one room, girls in another' thing. We're adults here. It's fine."

Jazz and Tuck looked like they were about to protest. "I insist. Technically this is my present, so I'm calling the shots. You two get this room. Besides, I bet the other room has two separate beds like all other hotels," I told them. They looked at Danny. He looked at them with slight confliction in his eyes. _Why?_ Then he sighed and finally nodded.

"Yeah, you guys can have this room."

Jazz looked intently at her brother, as if trying to have a silent communication with him, and he shook him head back. The they saw me looking at them confused and they pretended they didn't do anything.

Brushing it off, I picked up my suitcase which was still in the living room and made my way over to the other room.

The first thing I see when I enter is that our bathroom looks exactly like Tuck's and Jazz's.

And then I see it.

"Danny?!" I let out a high pitched called.

"Yeah?" he responded cautiously.

"This one only has a king sized bed."

**A/N: Duhn-duhn-duhn!**

**If you want an idea of what the hotel room for Sam's parents looked like, copy and paste this link into your search bar and remove the spaces: www. Marriottvacationclub vacation-resorts/ marriott-desert-springs-villas-ii **

**If you want an idea of the hotel rooms they had at Disney: . /resorts /bay-lake-tower-at-contemporary /rates-rooms/ Click on the "2 Bedroom Villa – Lake View: View Photos". I know it shows a room with 2 queen beds, but I replaced it with another king bed.**


End file.
